I'm not scared
by pantlesshero
Summary: Santana is scared of wanting Sebastian. Sebastian isn't scared of wanting Santana. The cello should be scared of both of them. Warnings for abuse of a cello.


There were a lot of things Santana hated herself for. Not that she'd ever actually admit it; she hated other people. She was awesome.

But that aside, the thing she despised most about herself at the moment was the heat that seemed to coil and swirl in her stomach, the heat that entirely didn't come from hate or rage.

The heat that made her cross her legs, because she seemed to burn between her thighs.

Burn for the slender, tall, toned and ridiculously good looking _asshole _that somehow managed to insult all of her friends, including her, at once, grinning wickedly, with his forehead completely straight, not a trace of a frown over his eyebrows.

She honestly had no idea how the hell he managed to make eyebrows into something naughty and erotic. Blaine definitely didn't pull that off, he still looked like a puppy with a bad haircut that hindered his sight.

Subconsciously, she licked his lips, and she knew he must have noticed, because there's the tiniest ot twitches in his smile, the lightest quivering amusement in his voice, and she gets up, can't help herself, and comes to a stop right in front of him.

She's just sane enough not to back him up against a wall and take him right then and there, because there are so many reasons not to and it's so hard to consider even one of them, but she does what she does best.

Her words come out as sharp, piercing knives, almost as if she was spitting razors right into his unfairly beautiful face, and for a moment she let herself believe that she got to him.

And maybe she did, but it wasn't for right now to find out, because he spat right back, didn't even quirk one of the thick eyebrows that only made him look more dangerous as they were resting above his eyes, and took off.

To Santana, it felt like a promise.

The next time they met, everything was instant. She knew they would meet, she made it happen and if it wasn't another reason to consider her the biggest bitch on the planet she didn't know what was one.

A duel. It had always been a duel, from the start. A duel for dominance, power, pure wit and who would give in first and she didn't want to be the one, she wanted him to break, so she could bury her hands in his hair, kiss him, taste him and feel his eyes on her filled with pure lust and desire.

She didn't hate him, as much as she wanted to, and throughout the whole song, she felt his eyes burning her skin, and realized how much he couldn't hate her either.

It might have been a few minutes after the song when they were just staring at each other, panting, breathing each other's scent in, and she couldn't move. Her whole body seemed to be shaking because she wanted to grab him, she wanted to have him, and wanted him to have her.

She had lost count of the agonizingly long seconds when he finally raised his voice, never taking his gaze off of her, and raised his arm, pointed one of his long, nimble fingers at the cellists and gritted his teeth.

„Get. Out."

The words cut through the silence, slowly brought the faint, distant mumbling of voices behind heavy doors back, and allowed the cellists to leave, barely making a sound as the stood up and rushed out of the room, said doors falling shut behind them.

They were alone.

Sebastian was a lot of things. He was gay, he was mean, he was a cheater, a threat, a whore, the bad guy. Always the bad guy. But right now he wanted her, he wanted her bad, and while he knew that she was afraid, scared, terrified to admit it, he wasn't. Not in the slightest. Teasing her had been fun, it had been hot and intriguing, but he was just getting started, and after he had drawn out the silence as long as both of them would be able to until one broke, he killed the silence, sliced the masks they had both put on into halves, and as soon as the cellists had left pushed off her hat to tangle his fingers in strands of dark, thick, smooth locks, kissing her hard.

It wasn't hard to look right through her, as the heat that was basically radiating from her skin was seeping through his slacks, hips pressed up against hips, and just as she had wrapped her arms around his neck for support, for closeness, he shamelessly grabbed her thighs, forcing her to wrap them around his waist. A vibrating moan left her leps, just for Sebastian to swallow it down, her whole existence rippling through his organism and making things spin, he stumbled backwards a few steps until he heard an undignified crash, the cello squeaking as it fell to the floor.

As if the note had gotten stuck in the almost graspable air around them, it echoed in both their ears for a few more minutes, and it was like a timer, at least to him.

Everything they did was his personal challenge, a challenge he was aching for more than he should, literally aching by now, so he broke their kiss, let his lips press up against her neck for a moment before they slid down and his teeth tugged at her blazer. She didn't need to be asked twice. Slipping off of his hips, she almost stumbled back but the back of her knees hit one of the chairs, and he went after her, already shrugging his blazer off and throwing it aside, only to do the same with hers, and as her fingers found the buttons of his shirt, he was already ripping down her dress, exposing her completely naked body.

The slight dampness he had been feeling hadn't been his imagination; there wasn't any underwear, and he appreciated that she wouldn't tease him any further. A brand new wave of power seemed to swap through his body, and he didn't bother with the rest of his buttons, tugged his shirt over his head and arms, his hair coming out ruffled as he threw his head back, moaning lightly at the feeling of her hands pushing down his pants, pressing up against his aching, pulsating erection.

Through his light lashes that were blurring his vision, as his lids were only half open, he let his eyes roam over her body. She was tan, lean, and curvy in all the right way. The way her hipbones seemed to poke out just enough to call her boney was doing things to him he couldn't quite grasp, and he felt his own skin tingling with the image of both their hips colliding, crashing together and bruising.

His eyes flickered to the instrument that had hit the floor, was still lying there and emitting inaudible noise.

She followed his gaze, and a wicked grin spread across her face, the fear slowly fading.

Standing up, he could see her muscles moving beneath her skin, and he touched her thighs, feeling them work when she looked right up at him.

„You want me there?"

He wouldn't tell anything but the truth.

„I want you everywhere."

A choked moan from her throat was what he took as a signal for him to start, although he was still wearing his boxers, they were there now, and once more he grabbed her legs, this time rather her ass and sunk to his knees, their groins rubbing together, and he felt his underwear dampening from both their arousal, the feeling only making him harder as he let her sink right down on the instrument, her spine and shoulders strumming over the strings as if she was his bow and they were making music.

She used her hands to steady herself, her back arched over the cello's body, and before she could do so he spread her thighs, and dived down between them, placing kisses all over her skin, only lightly flicking his pointed tongue into her wet heat, getting a light taste of her that was far too captivating for him to continue; this wasn't about her, it was about both of them.

Finally ridding himself of his white, too tight underwear, he leaned over her, his cock rubbing in between her slick lips, sliding up and down as he kissed her hard, and the cello screeched and hummed as her back slid over the strings once more, moved by the force of his body over her's.

Her fingers found his back, clawing at his shoulder blades as he grabbed one of her breasts, lightly twisting a hardening nipple, fascinated and captivated by the equally soft and firm flesh, and the girl beneath him trashing, falling apart completely.

„I want you, please."

The sound of that single word that came out as a pant, her breath becoming louder and louder around their tongues that glid against each other, lips and teeth colliding further almost made Sebastian's chest explode right there and then, as it had been swelling all along. Instead, he let go of her breasts to cup her ass for a moment, before he grabbed his own cock, hissing lightly at the sensation and pushed inside her.

She was so hot, so slick and the way she immediately clenched around him, impatiently thrusting up her hips as much as possible crushed his barriers and he pumped into her, hard, sinking himself completely into her heat.

A loud hiss, accompanied by a clunk echoed through the air, her back had to be bruising by then, but she only dug her nails deeper into his back, tearing his skin as the strings tore hears, scratching without a melody but so musical in unison with Sebastian's thrusts.

The wood the cello was made of was now squeaking, adding its own part to their song, their music, and with a few last aggressive notes, screeching higher, Sebastian's moans harmonising with Santana's screams a string snapped in two by the same time Santana's lips clenched tightly around his rock hard erection, forcing his orgasm out of him.

He might have seen sparks as their wet arousal mixed, and he pulled out, and everything was messy in between her thighs.

Apparently, he had no intention of giving her time to cool off, because just as she was trying to recover from her orgasm, her mind-blowing orgasm, she felt a cool, smooth tongue lap at her thighs that had grown uncomfortably sticky, and she moaned again.

It wasn't another invitation, it was simply the most intense afterglow she had had in a long time, and as he had finished, stopping just at her sensitive slit, he slid up, lifting her body off of the cello that probably wouldn't play anymore. Both collapsed on the floor, and she let her gaze roam over his face without any kind of intention behind it. She was watching him, and he let her, his eyes soft and open, and she raised her hand to brush a thumb over one of his brows, the motion making him twitch.

When he laid an arm around her to pull her just a bit closer, he suddenly smiled. He didn't grin, he just smiled, as if he was so satisfied, and at any other moment she would have punched him, but she didn't.

She just kept her eyes locked with his, world's clashing and thoughts fading with the music, both of their bodies sinking back into silence, only for so long.


End file.
